Premonitions
Story Prologue How hard was it to find one person? Metru Nui wasn't that big. Yet, finding one Matoran was proving to be extremely difficult. Krauto snarled. This was getting ridiculous. All he had to do was stop one Matoran from reaching his destiny, and effectively pin it on a incompetent Toa. All he had to do was find a musician in Le-Metru, someone named Sanso. "Have you heard about that island out in the Northern Continent?" "You mean the one that was ransacked?" "Yeah, that one. I heard that Dark Hunters did it." "Really? I thought the Brotherhood of Makuta were responsible." "Shh! You don't know where their spies might be." Krauto smiled. Nowadays, even saying the brotherhood's name out loud was considered "bad". The legend said that a servant would find you, within a day. Krauto was no servant. He was faster. The green armored being walked out of the alley he had been in, and stared down at the Le-Matoran. "Well, then, I guess you know where one is." The Matoran had horrified expressions, while Krauto had a wide grin. "Now, I'll only ask this once. Where. Is. Sanso?" ---- Shame. Sanso was going to have a concert. Takua had been wanting to go. His body was mangled, the Le-Matoran's neck snapped. Whoever had done this had a grudge, or was starting their murder spree. "Well..." Takua's partner, Algo, let out a low whistle. "That's... Well..." Takua sighed. "Look, if you can't handle it, go talk to the damn witnesses." Algo frowned. "But there aren't any witnesses..." Takua spun his head around, clearly annoyed with his partner. "You're a detective. You should be used to seeing bodies. Hell, you're a Fe-Matoran. You saw your entire village be slaughtered. Accept it." Algo looked down at his feet, upset by his fellow detective's behavior. "... What is wrong with you today? First, you rush over here, not even waiting for Hahli to finish, then start yelling at everyone here! What, was the damn musician your friend or something?!" Takua had deepened his frown at the mention of Jaller's wife, and had gotten in the Fe-Matoran's face when he had mentioned Sanso. "Yes, he was! And he's the damned third one of my friends to die this month!" Algo's eyes had widened. "What?! And you didn't think to tell anyone?!" Takua spun around. He didn't need to take anything from this Fe-Matoran, not about his way of doing things. Takua had nothing, other then his friends. Now, someone was taking them out, one by one, in order of when Takua had met them. the Matoran's eyes grew. "Oh..." He spun back around to Algo, who was greatly confused. "They're killing them in order of when I met them. The remaining ones need protection." Algo curtly nodded, then spoke with one of the guards keeping the crowds back. Takua hoped that Jaller would be safe. Hahli as well. At least it was easy for him to remember them. The Av-Matoran sighed to himself. "Damn." Chapter One See Also Category:Darker Arc Category:BIONICLE